


Pale Skin and Bloody Handprints

by PhantomSwelling



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSwelling/pseuds/PhantomSwelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me procrastinating from other writing projects I have going on and the fact that I tried to do a ten minute writing session per day, but got too busy and probably only did a handful, this being my favorite one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Skin and Bloody Handprints

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 7/25/15 from a writing prompt (in the summary) sent via email from sarahselecky.com: Starts as note left on a Holiday Inn notepad.
> 
> I'm still not sure how this prompt inspired something sad. It's very innocent.

Gerard wakes with a start and glances at the spot next to him only to find it empty of life and a Holiday Inn notepad in its place. Gerard rubs his eyes tiredly and grabs the notepad, the two words written on it send shivers up his spine.

"I'm sorry," was all it contained. The words hit him hard as he remembers the conversation from the night before.

"I can't take this anymore, Gee. My life feels like a joke, a joke that no one takes seriously."

Gerard had only sighed, "I take your life seriously."

"Yeah, well, that's because you're in it."

Gerard didn't know what to say to that so he didn't. The man across from him just covered his eyes, his beautiful eyes, and his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. Gerard was at a loss for words yet again so he just threw his arms around the trembling man and kissed his head repeatedly, "Please don't cry, Frankie. Please don't."

The younger man only responded with a heart wrenching sob that almost brought Gerard to tears as well. Gerard rocked them steadily back and forth until the younger man pulled away, his eyes bloodshot but somehow still so beautiful, "I don't want to live this life anymore. I don't want to exist. I can't deal with the way things are anymore. You can't make it go away. It's always going to be there. It's always going to hurt."

Gerard felt the first tears drip down his face as he cried selfishly for the beautiful man in front of him and whispered, "Please don't leave me. I need you."

The words had felt like enough and they were the last uttered before Gerard had fallen asleep with an angel wrapped in his arms. Now, though. Now, in the morning light as he wakes up alone, he realizes that they weren't. The bright light coming from underneath the closed bathroom door is enough to know what happened, but he still needs to see. He approaches the bathroom door slowly, his fingers weakly turning the knob and pushing the door open.

The bloody handprints from self-inflicted wounds littering the ground and pale skin are the last thing he ever gets to see from the beautiful man he loved so much.


End file.
